


Regina's Quick Fix: Neal Cassidy

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Regina's Quick Fix [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, bewitching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Regina has just burned the curse of "The Empty Heart" and Neal can't help one last look at her. Regina thinks what an excellent idea to scratch her itch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I couldn't help myself. I've been waiting so long do these ones and I'm watching Once Upon a Time while I write, so it's so much easier to know where to set them. Please enjoy!

**Neal**

Neal and the Charmings walked away from her, leaving Regina at the well. For a moment Regina stood lost in her grief and losing her son once again. Then Neal looked back and Regina’s look changed, smiling seductively she spiraled her magic out in front of her to capture Neal. He watched as David, Emma and Henry walked further away from him, but didn’t care as he looked back over his shoulder. Where did that beautiful witch go?

Whisking herself behind a tree, Regina grabbed onto Neal’s arm, pulling him to her. Her lips working over his mouth, Neal felt his pants get tight as she kneaded him. He groaned and he grasped her biceps, pulling her to him. He never thought he would have an affinity for the Evil Queen. Their tongues touched and he wanted to see her naked. He slid her coat off her shoulders, pulled her scarf from her neck and then pulled her silky blouse out of her pants to slide his calloused thumbs over the smooth skin of her belly. Her blouse made its way up her chest and she fingered her top button apart as he pulled her blouse over her head.

Neal pulled away, watching as her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing, her breasts straining against her black lacy bra. His hand trailed over the taut muscles of her abdomen between her pants and her body, cupping her mound and sliding a finger through her wet pussy. Regina’s body undulated against the tree and she trembled at his touch. He grinned, drawing his hand out. Regina reached out and grabbed his lapels, pulling his mouth to hers again. As he sucked and bruised her lips, Regina yanked at Neal’s scarf, pushed his coat off, letting her fingers play over the hem of his turtleneck sweater touching his skin. His breathing became heavier and he pulled away from Regina, pulling his sweater over his head. He loosed his belt, pulled his jeans and boxers down over his hips, his erect penis sprung free.

Neal looked up and Regina clasped her arms across her chest, shivering. Neal stepped toward her, enveloping her in his arms and his body heat offered her more warmth than her clothes did. Touching her shoulders, rubbing over her back, cupping her butt in his hands, their bodies gave warmth to the other. Neal listened and loved every sweet kitten sound emitted from her mouth. Bending over a felled tree and her hands bracing her, Regina offered her cunt and Neal placed his foot on the tree, aligning his cock with her sopping cunt. Reaching around her body to hold her, he slid inside her, relishing her tightness. Their breathing in sync, he started to move within her. He started a gentle movement, fondling her breasts. She moaned as he thrust within her. Sliding a hand down to finger over her clit, he continued to thrust.

He started thrusting harder, needing the added friction. Kissing over her neck and shoulder, reaching over to her other breast, Neal moaning with her, Regina felt her tummy tighten and, with Neal’s hard thrusts, continued to climb. Regina rocked with Neal’s rhythm and screamed as she crested, seeing stars. Neal grunted against her neck, biting down on her collar bone. Thrusting a half dozen more times to help her ride out her orgasm, he finally joined her, his seed emptying inside her belly.

A swirl of purple smoke faded away and Neal blinked, looking down at his clothed body. He picked up the black scarf Regina left, stuffing it into his pocket. A twig snapped behind him, and Emma looked through the trees, grumbling, “What happened to you? What are you doing?”

Neal looked around, confused. Turned towards Emma and followed her to the path, shaking his head in wonder. He mumbled to himself remembering her, “I’m not sure, but something’s happened.”


End file.
